


The Bathroom

by Stonathanstans



Series: Stonathan Drabbles [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Steve is adorable okay, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: Basically instead of Nancy, Jonathan meets Steve in the bathroom





	The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> What about a scene similar to the one with Steve and Nancy, with the note, but with Jonathan and Steve. Jonathan’s talking to Nancy, “it was just a kiss it didn’t mean anything” *a note drops out of his locker - ‘bathroom’* “you were saying” Jonathan goes to the bathroom to find Steve trying out stupid ‘seductive’ poses

“It didn’t mean anything huh?” Nancy looks at the note that had just fallen out of Jonathan’s locker. Steve didn’t even bother to fold it in case someone else had opened the locker instead of Jonathan.

The words BATHROOM stood out on the blank paper and Nancy had to hide a laugh.

“ I guess it meant something to him. He wants to meet up with you.”

“I shouldn’t go.”

Nancy smiles. “You shouldn’t but also you should. He makes you happy. I’ve never seen you like this before. Just go and see what he wants and get back to me okay?”

Jonathan grins. “Alright.”

-

The bathroom is somewhat deserted when Jonathan emters. Save for only one other person there who leaves shortly after he arrives, Jonathan sees Steve standing in front of the mirror.

And Jonathan snorts. He’s flexing in front of the mirror, staring at whatever muscles he has.

“Like what you see Byers?”

“What do you want Harrington?”

Steve turns around and stares at Jonathan with that stupid sly smile that had Jonathan pulling him into a kiss last week.

Steve’s pushing him against the wall, placing a kiss to his lips.

“You Byers. How about we go to the movies tonight. My treat. And we can see whatever movie you want.”

Jonathan pushes him away from him.

“Nancy is coming over to my place tonight. She and I are studying tonight. I have a big test tomorrow and I can’t afford to fail.”

Steve frowns. “Okay. How about I come over tonight? Your mom seems to like me enough and I’m sure she won’t mind.”

Jonathan scoffs. “I don’t know.”

“Come on it’ll be fun. I promise. I mean we won’t be having fun but I’ll make sure that you get the best grade that you can.”

Jonathan stares back at him and he’s contemplating his choices.

“Okay but you’re either going to help or stay silent. Nothing more got it?”

Steve kisses him.

“Got it.”


End file.
